Love Bug Festival
by moonlightstar12
Summary: What happens when the Naruto crew have a new type of festival? This festival is a lovers festival but the thing is the people can't pick out their lover. Love Bugs do! YAOI! and OOCness and language.
1. Announcement

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

A/N: I did this little drabble on a whim because this idea was bugging me ever since I was being attacked by love bugs and my friend told me I was in love because the love bugs keep landing on me.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto wouldn't be able to be shown on Cartoon Network.

"NARUTO!" screeched Sakura as she ran after the hyper-active blue eyed blond in orange a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki.

Said blond stopped in his tracks and skid around to see Sakura panting and trying to catch up with him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he waved frantically at the pink haired girl who had stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Naruto. Tsunade-sama says we need to go to her office. In fact she had called all of us there. You would be the last to get there." Said Sakura between pants.

Naruto grinned. "Okay lets go! I'll race you there!" yelled Naruto happily.

Sakura huffed some more and then yelled, "W-w-wait Naru-" but she was cut off by the blond.

"Ready! Set! Go!" and before Sakura could protest anymore Naruto was off to

Hokage Tower leaving Sakura to run after him.

"Okay. Now that you're all here I have an announcement to make." Said Tsunade as she sat in her chair and addressed the genin in front of her.

"Wha-what i-i-is it Ho-Hokage-sama?" said Hinata in her shy voice.

"It's a new festival. This festival has been around for a long time but we stopped celebrating it for some unknown reason. Its been twenty years since we last celebrated it but the bugs still come around here. The Aburame Clan is in charge of this festival since the festival is mainly about bugs. Isn't that right, Shino?" said Tsunade as she turned her attention to Shino.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Replied Shino.

"Good. Now this festival is called the Love Bug Festival. In this festival each person has a love bug. This bug has a partner somewhere in either Konoha or Suna. The bug will land on a person and then will fly away. You're job for the festival is to follow the bug until it stops and meets a different bug and host. The host of one bug is the mate of the other host. So when two bugs meet then two lovers will meet. Your job at the end of the festival is to return there with your mate and both bugs. You are to come to the festival with that person. Do you understand?" explained and asked Tsunade.

The large group of genin all nodded there head and said "Yes Hokage-sama (not including Naruto, who said, "Yes baa-chan!")."

"The festival is in three days. You have until then to find your love bug and find your mate and their bug. Good luck!" said Tsunade with a smile.

They all smiled (not including Sasuke and Neji of course) and started chatting amongst each other.

About five seconds later a vein popped on Tsunade's head. "GET OUT!" yelled Tsunade when she got annoyed with the constant chattering.

Two seconds later all that was left of the genin is a large cloud of smoke.

**A/N: **Hey! Its me, moonlightstar12! I'm writing this story to avoid doing a Math project that's due tomorrow. So this whole story will be written so I have an excuse to not do work! And since its so short I'll update more than once today!

PLEASE R&R! Just tell me if you're reading this! Or tell me something! I don't care if you tell me it sucked and was the most crappiest thing you ever read just tell me SOMETHING!


	2. The First Couple

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

A/N: I will update this about everyday. I'll do that because everyday I need to do loads of homework so I'll do this and pretend I'm ding homework.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto wouldn't be able to be shown on Cartoon Network.

Naruto was sitting on a stump in the training field with his chin in his hand in a thinking position.

"What am I going to do about this festival? Baa-chan says I have to go because I have one of those love bug things too but I don't see any bugs around here!" exclaimed Naruto as he stood up from his seat and threw his hands in the air. "I wonder if anyone else has one yet?" wondered Naruto as he started off in some random direction looking for a bug.

After about three minutes of walking, Naruto came upon a little black bug with a red head flying through the air.

Naruto gasped. "That most be a Love Bug! But who is that one for?" wondered Naruto.

Naruto ran after the bug through the whole village. The bug flew through other people's houses and Naruto had to go around the house and look for it after it came out through a window.

He got yelled at by Ebisu for having to run thorough his garden and almost lost the bug when it flew across a river.

Naruto followed the bug for about a mile until it came up to a little shack/house.

_I wonder who lives here? _Thought Naruto as he hid behind a bush and was careful not to be seen.

The Love Bug flew inside the window of the shack/house and didn't come out for about ten minutes.

Just when Naruto was about to leave, the door opened.

Naruto gasped when he saw who came out of the shack.

Ten Ten walked out of the door staring up at the red headed bug as it hovered in the air.

_Whoa. I didn't know Ten Ten lived in a run down place like this! In fact I didn't know she lived in a shack at all. I wonder why? … Oh! She must be an orphan too. So she can't afford to live in any better place. Poor Ten Ten. _Thought Naruto as he silently watched Ten Ten stare at the bug.

Ten Ten grinned when the bug started to move. "So this is my bug, huh? I wonder who has my bug's partner?" said Ten Ten to herself.

Just then the bug started flying towards a different training field. "YES! LETS GO!" cried Ten Ten to herself as she pumped the air and ran off after the bug that was still flying in the direction of the training field.

Naruto quietly followed after Ten Ten as she chased after the bug that now was heading in the direction of a forest.

Ten Ten stopped chasing after it for about one second and stood still for a few seconds and then started running after the bug again.

Naruto almost got caught when Ten Ten stopped but he hurriedly hid behind a tree.

About ten seconds of not moving at all Naruto peeked from around the tree to find that Ten Ten and the bug were so far away that they looked like little dots on the horizon. 

Naruto gasped in horror thinking he was going to loss them. "Aw crap!" yelped Naruto as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with Ten Ten and the bug.

After about thirty seconds of running Naruto spotted Ten Ten and the Love Bug in a huge clearing. Ten Ten was on one end of the clearing and someone else was on the other.

Naruto hid under a bush where he could clearly watch Ten Ten and the mystery person.

Ten Ten was staring at the person on the other side of the clearing with wide eyes.

When Naruto looked over to the other side he saw a tall boy with long hair and white eyes.

_Neji? What is he doing here? _Thought Naruto as he silently stared at Neji.

When Naruto took a closer look he saw that there was a Love Bug flying in front of the Hyuga boy that was starting to drift towards Ten Ten's Love Bug.

"Neji? You? You're my partner?" said a be withered Ten Ten.

Neji blinked in surprise. "I guess I am. Why? Do you not wish for me to be with you?" said Neji as he followed the bug that as forever drawing closer to the other one.

Ten Ten blushed. "No! That's not what I mean! I was just surprised it was you. I didn't know you liked me." Replied Ten Ten as she followed her bug as well.

"I didn't know either until just now."

"Oh. Well me too. I didn't know I liked you either until now. Come to think of it, I kind of always liked you. I just never realized it."

"Me too."

The two bugs had now come completely up to each other. They swirled up into the air in a circle and left behind a sparkly dust as they flew up. Ten Ten and Neji were caught in the middle of this dust because they followed the bugs together until they were inches away from each other.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed an awe-struck Ten Ten as she stared around at the dust falling from the bugs.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ten-chan." Replied Neji as he looked at Ten Ten.

Ten Ten blushed brightly for the new nickname and the compliment. "Um…What are we suppose to do know?" asked Ten Ten. The bugs that made the dust had flown away and left the two in the clearing.

"I think I'm suppose to kiss you." Replied Neji as he smiled a real smile at Ten Ten.

Ten Ten smiled back. "Oh. Okay. But hold on. I need to do something first." Said Ten Ten as she turned her attention from Neji to the bush Naruto was hiding under.

Naruto silently 'eeped' when he realized Ten Ten was staring at him. He nearly jumped out his skin when a senbon needle came flying past his face.

"Naruto. You can come out now. I know you're there." Said Ten Ten.

Naruto hestitated but quickly jumped out the bush when Ten Ten finished her sentence. "If you don't I won't miss."

Neji seemed shocked. "How long have you been there?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and laughed nervously. "The whole time."

Neji scowled.

Ten Ten smiled. "Don't worry Neji-kun. I knew he was there the whole time. I found him following on the way here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "OH! That's why you stopped in the middle of the field!"

Ten Ten grinned. "Yep!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw!" growled Neji.

"I-I won't! I-I-I swear!" stuttered Naruto.

"Good." Smirked Neji.

Naruto 'humphed' and then turned around but right before he was about to leave he saw another Love Bug.

"I can tell that one isn't for me either. I'll go see who its for!" yelled Naruto as he ran after the bug in search for Couple #2.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2! In only two days! This is the fastest I ever updated. And also I'm avoiding my homework again. Lol**

**Anyway, on to more important matters! I need you guys to vote on the next couple should be! I would have asked for the first one but Neji x Ten Ten is my favorite non-yaoi couple and I wanted my favorites first! Except Sasuke x Naruto. They're last. Any other couple you can vote for! The couple with the most votes goes next. And Sasuke and Naruto can't be in any of the couples right now. **

**Vote! And R&R! **


	3. The Second Couple

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

A/N: I will update this about everyday. I'll do that because everyday I need to do loads of homework so I'll do this and pretend I'm ding homework.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto wouldn't be able to be shown on Cartoon Network.

_Naruto 'humphed' and then turned around but right before he was about to leave he saw another Love Bug._

"_I can tell that one isn't for me either. I'll go see who its for!" yelled Naruto as he ran after the bug in search for Couple #2._

Naruto was now running through the forest. The newest Love Bug was currently flying high in the air slightly above the highest branches of the low trees in the forest. Naruto had a hard time following this one because for some odd reason this one was a lot faster then the first one was.

Naruto ran after the speeding bug for about ten minutes without even realizing when it was going when it finally slowed down in front of the Hyuga Compound.

"If its coming here then it most be for Hinata. Since Neji already has Ten Ten there are no other Hyugas for it to go too. At least not any genin Hyuga." Thought Naruto out loud as he followed the Love Bug as it flew up to the front door of the Hyuga Compound.

It then hovered in that spot for a while and then it flew to the right of the door into an open window.

Naruto sighed. _If I want to follow that bug I have to break into the Hyuga Compound. I already know that the bug belongs to Hinata but I don't know who the partner is. I could just wait for it to go up to Hinata's room and go get her. Yeah! I'll do that! _Thought Naruto as he hid behind a tree and sat down.

Five Seconds Later…

"I'M BORED!" yelled Naruto as he got up from sitting on the ground and started to pace in the front of the yard.

_I don't want to wait! I'll just follow the bug. _Thought Naruto as he secretly jumped into the window that the bug had went through.

And just as if the bug wanted him to follow it, the Love Bug was hovering in the spot right in front of the window.

As soon as Naruto had entered through the window the bug had started to fly away.

Naruto had to stop himself from yelling, "Hey! Wait!" by covering his mouth as he silently tip toed his way down the hall. He knew he had to be very quiet if he wanted to get through the house without being caught.

The Love Bug had flew even further down the hall and had turned left at a three-way intersection.

_Dumb bug. _Thought Naruto as he creped after the bug as it went down another hallway.

About five minutes later the bug was still going down hallways and Naruto was getting tired.

_How many hallways does this place have?! _Thought Naruto as he followed the bug into another hallway that finally lead to a staircase.

Naruto slowly creped up the staircase, careful to watch his footing just in case there were loose boards on the stairs. When he reached the top he started to sigh in relief when he heard a voice.

The voice wasn't deep or loud so it couldn't be Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, Hiashi, and it didn't sound old enough to be any other adult at all. The voice was small and light.

"Who are you?" asked Hanabi Hyuga, sister of Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto jumped at the sound of the little girl's voice. "Ha-Ha-Hanabi! D-Don't scare me like that!"

"How do you know my name?" asked Hanabi as she stared at Naruto with obvious curiosity.

"'Cause I heard your sister, Hinata, talking about you before. You match her description of the girl she was talking about." Answered Naruto.

"Oh. Well who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're Naruto? Hinata always talks about you. She says that you're-" Hanabi was cut short by a noise that sounded like a mixture between a 'sh' and a startled yelp.

Hinata came out of a door that Naruto didn't even notice was there and put her hand around Hanabi's mouth before Hanabi could continue her sentence. Hinata laughed sheepishly and a light blush appeared on her face.

"He-he-hello Na-Naruto-kun." Said an embarrassed Hinata as she struggled to keep Hanabi's mouth shut.

"Hey Hinata!" replied the blond.

"W-what are y-y-you d-doing here?" stuttered out Hinata.

"I came here because I was following your Love Bug. Its somewhere around here…" said Naruto as he trailed off at the end of the sentence because he was swinging around his head wildly looking for where the bug went.

As if on queue, said bug flew into view just above Hinata's head.

"O-Oh! I-Is this m-my L-L-Love B-Bug?" asked Hinata as she watched the bug hover above her head.

"Yeah." Replied Naruto as he watched the bug as well.

A few seconds later Hinata spoke. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked from the bug to Hinata who was fidgeting with her fingers. "Yea?" asked Naruto as he watched Hinata fidget and thought _What a weird girl. _

"D-Did you h-ha-happen t-to get y-your b-bug yet?" stuttered Hinata as her blush became deeper.

"No. Why?" asked and answered Naruto bluntly.

Hinata looked disappointed. "Oh."

Naruto was confused. "Is something wrong Hinata?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. "No! No, everything…" Hinata sighed sadly and looked down to the ground. "…Everything's fine."

Naruto blinked in understanding but didn't say anything. In an attempt to cheer up the moping raven haired girl Naruto shouted, "Come on Hinata! We need to find your partner!"

The Hyuga girl brightened up. "W-we do don't we! C-come on! Lets go!"

Naruto smiled to himself. _She must have liked me. She got disappointed because I didn't get a bug yet which meant I didn't like her and we weren't suppose to be together. I'm sorry Hinata. _Thought Naruto ran up to chase after Hinata and the Love Bug as both were already down the hallway and were quickly leaving him.

Hanabi stared at the place where her sister and Naruto had left to while chasing after a bug. "I have a weird family." Said Hanabi to herself as she walked out of the hall and into another door that happened to be her bedroom door and right next to the one that Hinata came out of.

In the hallways, Naruto had finally caught up with Hinata and the Love Bug, both of which were going faster and faster by the second.

"Hi-Hinata! Slow down!" panted Naruto as he sprinted to catch up with Hinata and the bug, both of which were about to leave him again.

Hinata laughed. "No! You speed up!"

Naruto scowled at this and sped up until he was running just as fast as Hinata. But while he did that Naruto was thinking. _She didn't stutter when she said that. She must have liked me. She stopped stuttering as soon as she found out we couldn't be together. So she must have gotten over me. That's a good thing too. I won't have to tell her I'm not into her and hurt her feelings! YES! _

About three more minutes of running back through the forest they came to the clearing where Neji and Ten Ten met. The two older shinobi were no where in sight.

By the fact that the bug hadn't slowed down even a little bit Naruto figured out that Hinata wouldn't meet her lover in the clearing.

The two shinobi followed the bug through more forests and a few more smaller clearings and through the trees.

"Hinata!! I'm tired!!" whined Naruto as he slowed down enough to rest a little but not enough for him to get left again.

Hinata laughed again. "Quit whining! We're almost there!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?!"

Hinata smiled to herself. "I don't know how. I just know that we're almost there."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say Hinata."

About ten seconds later they arrived there. They were near a waterfall and there was a little river streaming through the forest. Next to the waterfall There was a Sakura Tree that was in full bloom and some of the petals were falling down from the tree so it looked like it was raining Sakura Petals.

And under the tree sat a boy.

"I told you we were almost there." Whispered Hinata to Naruto as they both stared in awe at the beautiful setting.

Naruto laughed to himself. "I guess we were. But who's that?" asked Naruto as he pointed to the boy under the tree who was facing toward the waterfall and petting something.

"I don't know." Replied Hinata as she nervously tried to get a better look at the boy under the tree.

"Well go up and see!" yelled Naruto quietly.

"No! You go see!" yelled Hinata back, just as quietly.

"You have to go! That could be the boy your suppose to find. Now go!" said Naruto as he shoved Hinata in the direction of the boy causing her to yelp loudly.

The new noise caused the boy to turn around from the water and look at Hinata who was silently cursing herself for yelping so loudly. Naruto ducked behind a tree.

"Who's there?" asked the boy. He stood up from where he was sitting and stared at Hinata. The thing he was petting barked at Hinata which confirmed her accusation that the animal was a dog.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Stated a slightly scared Hinata.

"Hinata? Oh! Come here!" said the boy as he ran from under the tree and towards Hinata.

The boy was Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun?" asked a startled Hinata as she watched Kiba run up to her.

"Yep! And Akamaru too!" said Kiba as Akamaru barked happily.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?" asked Hinata as she silently thought, _Why am I stuttering? _

"I'm waiting for someone. I'm waiting for the person with the bug's partner." Said Kiba as he pointed to the bug that was now hovering over his head.

Hinata blushed. "Y-Y-You m-mean th-th-that o-one?" stuttered an extremely embarrassed Hinata as she pointed to the bug that now flew over her head.

Kiba smiled lightly. "Yeah. I think. Come on I need to tell you something."

Hinata blushed some more but followed Kiba who had walked under the Sakura Tree.

The two bugs had now flown together and were circling Hinata and Kiba while glowing lightly.

Kiba brought his hand up to Hinata's check and rubbed his thumb in circles around her cheek. "You look so pretty right now."

Hinata unconsciously leaned into the touch and said, "Thank you. You look pretty good too."

Kiba smiled. "Thank you too. Now I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I love you! You're my teammate!"

Kiba frowned and shook his head without removing his hand. "No, not like that. I don't mean in a friendship way. I don't even mean in a brother-sister way. I mean in a lovers type of way."

Hinata's face turned red. "I-I-I never thought of you l-like that before…"

Kiba's frowned turned into a sad frown. "Oh. Well then you wouldn't want to hear me when I tell you that I l-" Kiba was cut short by Hinata's finger on his lips.

"I wasn't done. I said I never thought of you that way before because I used to like Naruto. I didn't see you as a love interest then because my mind was set on him. But he doesn't like me back. And now I see you. I see your feelings for me and I see how they go far beyond the feeling I normally had for you. I'm sorry. Before this I would have completely ignored your feelings for me because all I thought of you as was an older brother of sorts. But now I don't. Now I see. I'm surprised I didn't notice this before but I don't like you as a brother. I don't even like you at all! –" Once again Hinata was cut short when Kiba pushed Hinata's finger from his lips.

"So you don't like me at all? I thought you cared even a little bit for me but I guess I was wrong. If you don't even like me I'll leave. Or maybe you should leave. Maybe you're not the one who I was suppose to meet. Maybe-" and once again Kiba was cut short. This time by Hinata's lips.

Hinata was on her tippy toes and her face was right in front of his. Her lips were pressed gently on Kiba's and her eyes were closed.

Kiba was too shocked to say anything or do anything so he just stood there and let her kiss him.

After Hinata realized that Kiba wasn't going to say something again she pulled away. Said boy was staring at her.

Hinata smiled warmly. "Like I said. I don't like you. I love you." And Hinata kissed him again.

Kiba smiled against her lips and kissed back. The brightly colored Love Bugs that were still swirling around them flew up into the air circling them and then stopped by the Sakura Tree. The two bugs did something and they made more of the petals fall from the tree but this time the petals were falling down the invisible path the Love Bugs had made by swirling around Kiba and Hinata.

Soon the two lovers were being circled in a beautiful circle of pink Sakura petals and the sound of the waterfall and river. It was a totally breath taking sight.

The two bugs flew up into the air together and then flew away, just like the first pair did.

Naruto was smiling to himself. _I hope you'll forgive me for not liking you back Hinata but I don't think I would have been good for you anyway. Not when someone like Kiba loved you. I'm sorry Hinata. Be happy. _ Thought Naruto as he watched Hinata and Kiba break apart form there kiss and smile warmly at each other.

"Thank you Naruto!" said Hinata as she smiled at the tree Naruto was hiding behind.

"Your welcome." Said Naruto as he smiled back from behind the tree but something flying by caught his attention.

"I see you guys later!" said Naruto as he left after the next Love Bug that had just flew by. He heard Kiba and Hinata talking but didn't understand what they were saying but that didn't really matter. He was worried about who the next bug was for since it obviously wasn't for him since it didn't even stop when it passed by him. He was worried about who was Couple #3.

**A/N: Hey you guys! You all are so totally awesome for reading and reviewing my story! I already have more reviews for this story then my other two and this story has only been around for three days!**

**And as requested by **Wilfred Humbug **this story is longer then the other two**

**! I'll see if I can make all of them this long!**

**And thank you to every one who reviewed which would include **imXcoldX1891 , XxForest-DragonxX , Jadej.j , CoCoBookmark , Serenityofthematrix , xxDarkKitsunexx , Wilfred Humbug , **and** Miss Anonymiss ! **Thanks you guys for taking you time to review! **Serenityofthematrix **is the one I think the most because she(or he. I'm sorry I don't know id you're a boy or a girl (even though you're most likely a girl)) is the one who reviewed on both of my chapters! This chapter is for you all!**

**And now its time to vote again! Vote for a yaoi couple now! I have to non-yaoi couples and I need some yaoi! But not Sasuke x Naruto! **

**Please R&R! Thx bye! **


	4. The Third Couple

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

A/N: OMG! YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME! I have so many reviews! I beat my record of reviews thanks to you guys! I actually really don't have a record but if I did I would have beaten it! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Naruto was smiling to himself. __**I hope you'll forgive me for not liking you back Hinata but I don't think I would have been good for you anyway. Not when someone like Kiba loved you. I'm sorry Hinata. Be happy.**__ Thought Naruto as he watched Hinata and Kiba break apart form there kiss and smile warmly at each other._

"_Thank you Naruto!" said Hinata as she smiled at the tree Naruto was hiding behind. _

"_Your welcome." Said Naruto as he smiled back from behind the tree but something flying by caught his attention._

"_I see you guys later!" said Naruto as he left after the next Love Bug that had just flew by. He heard Kiba and Hinata talking but didn't understand what they were saying but that didn't really matter. He was worried about who the next bug was for since it obviously wasn't for him since it didn't even stop when it passed by him. He was worried about who was Couple #3._

This was the third Love Bug he had seen today. Every time he followed them they led somewhere different and had a different personality. This one was no different.

This one had the same fast ability as the previous one that belonged to Hinata so it flew really fast all the time but this one didn't wait for Naruto like the other one did. This one seemed to be in a rush and only stopped when Naruto seriously fell behind. It also had an agility ability. Because of this the Love Bug moved at extremely fast speeds and was able to dodge all of the trees, branches, and other hazards of the forest without even slowing down.

Naruto on the other hand slipped from trees several times trying to catch up with the bug. He even ran into a branch when he was staring into space thinking about who the bug was for.

Naruto rubbed his forehead where the branch hit him square in the face. "Ow! That hurt!" said Naruto rather loudly.

The bug was hovering about three feet away from Naruto as if waiting to see if he was ready.

Naruto, who figured that that was why the bug had stopped flying, nodded to the bug and got positioned to start running through the trees again.

The bug started flying again.

About ten minutes later Naruto and the Love Bug came out of the forest and into another unfamiliar part of the Leaf Village.

_Where are we?_ Thought Naruto as he ran after the bug. The bug most have thought it was a game or something because it started to go in zig-zags and since the bug was already small, being only a little bigger that the average love bug, it made it hard for Naruto to see exactly where the bug was taking him.

About five more minutes of zig-zags Naruto was tired. He was relieved when the bug had come up to another shack that looked more like a tool shed than a shack and it was painted a blindingly ugly greenish color.

Naruto winced at the sheer ugliness of the tool shed/house. _Okay. I can guess who this house belongs to. Bushy Brows. _Thought Naruto as he hid on top of the house.

Just as Naruto had predicted, Rock Lee rushed out of the house following the speedy Love Bug as it raced out of the house.

"Is this my bug?" asked Lee to himself as he stopped for a second.

The bug stayed where it was. Like it was waiting for Lee.

Lee grinned at this. "YES! THIS MOST BE IT! WOOHOO!" yelled Lee as he jumped up and down while kicking the air.

Naruto snickered at this. And then he covered his mouth. He had forgotten that he was suppose to be hiding from Lee. He hoped Lee didn't hear him. No such luck.

"HELLO NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" yelled Lee as he jumped up on top of the house so fast that it scared Naruto.

"Ow! You don't have to yell in my ear! And hi Bushy Brows." Replied Naruto as he rubbed his ear trying to get the sound back.

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Lee as he stared curiously at Naruto.

"I…uh…was watching you and the bug." Stated Naruto sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Lee in a confused type of way.

"Because…" Naruto tried to explain but couldn't think of a good reason.

"Because why?" asked an even more confused Lee.

Naruto sighed. "…Can we please go and follow that bug thing over there. That's what you're suppose to do."

Lee smiled. "Oh. Okay. LETS GOT!" said Lee, his voice getting louder as he continued talking.

Naruto grinned. "Okay."

Both boys jumped off the top of the house. The Love Bug was hovering in the air by the front door. As soon as the boys hit the ground the bug flew off.

"Quick! Don't lose it!" yelled Naruto as he ran off after the bug. Lee quickly ran after them. The bug was flying in the direction of the river bridge that Team 7 trained on.

When they got there Naruto was lagging behind, way behind. Lee was following the bug closely.

"Why are you two going so fast?! Slow down!" screeched Naruto as he panted heavily.

"Fast? We're not going fast! We're going slow!" said Lee happily as he jumped up and down waiting for Naruto to catch up.

The bug was flying by Lee waiting for the two boys.

"You are crazy, Bushy Brows. For _normal _people, who _don't _specialize in taijutsu you're going fast. Really fast." Explained Naruto through pants.

Lee blinked. "Oh! I forgot you can't run as fast as me. I would help you if I knew how to make that bug go slower."

Naruto thought on this. "Try telling it slow down. It's your bug."

Lee grinned. "Okay!" Lee turned to the bug. "Slow down. Your going too fast for our youthful friend, Naruto."

To test if the bug listened to him Lee walked off with the bug. It went slower this time. It was only a little bit faster than Hinata's bug.

Naruto sighed in relief. "I still wish it would go slower but it's only going a little faster than Hinata's bug and if I can handle hers I can handle yours.

Lee grinned again. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT YOUTHFUL NARUTO!" yelled Lee as he punched the air.

Naruto smiled. "YEAH!" And he punched the air too.

And with that they were off.

After about fifteen more minutes of running Naruto, Lee, and the Love Bug reached the city gates. The two guards were currently asleep so they didn't bother them and just ran out the gate chasing after the bug.

"I wonder where its leading us?" thought Naruto out loud as he and Lee ran after the bug through the outskirts of Konoha.

"Well, Hokage-sama said that the festival is also in Suna and some of the partners are in different villages so since we left Konoha we must being going to the Sand Village." Replied Lee.

"Oh. Wait! It takes days to reach the Sand Village from here! By the time we get there and back the festival would be over!" exclaimed Naruto as realization finally hit him.

"Not if we go fast. You're going to have to go a lot faster than that if you want to keep up because we're gonna speed up. A lot." Challenged Lee.

"You're challenging me?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe. You up for it?" asked Lee.

"Yep. First person to get to Suna without passing up the bug wins. Loser has to buy the winner anything he wants." Said Naruto.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You're on!" exclaimed Lee.

Naruto grinned his famous foxy grin. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"Ready?" started Lee.

"Set?" continued Naruto.

"Go!" finished both in unison. And they started running. Really, really fast. So fast the Yondaime would have been proud.

The Love Bug had figured out that they were going to speed up based on Lee's conversation and was actually going faster then both of them. This only made the two run faster than ever.

At about sun set the speeding pair reached the Sand Village's entrance.

Naruto arrived just about one second after Lee.

"Aw man! You cheated Bushy Brows!" panted Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

Lee smiled. "No, if I took off my weights _that _would have been cheating."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, you won."

Lee grinned. "YES!" screeched Lee as he kicked the air and punched his fists.

He created so much racket that some of the nearby bystanders looked up from there work and stared at them.

"HELLO ALL!" yelled Lee as he realized that the people were watching them.

The bystanders all either stared at them like they were crazy or smiled and waved back.

After hearing his loud call Temari and Kankuro came over.

"Lee? Is that you?" asked Temari as she ran over from the store she was shopping at. Kankuro followed.

"WHY, YES IT IS YOUTHFUL TEMARI!" yelled Lee.

Temari smiled. "Hi Lee." She turned her attention to Naruto. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her. "Hey Temari! You too Kankuro!"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND KANKURO!" said Lee as he just realized that Kankuro was standing there.

"Hey you two." Said Kankuro.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Temari.

"That lead us here." Said Naruto pointing at the Love Bug that was hovering over Lee.

"Oh! You're here because of the Love Bug Festival!" said Temari.

The two Konoha boys smiled. "Yep! We're here looking for Lee's partner. The bug lead us here. Apparently Lee's partner is somewhere in Suna." Explained Naruto.

"I have a question though." Asked Lee.

"What is it?" answered Kankuro.

"Your partner has to be someone you met before right?" asked Lee.

"Yes." Answered all three in unison.

"Well, the only people from the Sand Village that I know are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Stated Lee.

"And?" asked Naruto, who didn't understand where the conversation was going.

Lee looked around Temari and Kankuro as if he were looking for something. "Well, Temari and Kankuro are right here and I don't see any other Love Bug around here other than mine. Am I correct?" Lee asked Temari and Kankuro.

Both Temari and Kankuro nodded. "We don't have Love Bugs yet." Said Kankuro.

"So that means that the only person it could be is…" Lee stopped at the end of his sentence when he started to blush.

Temari's whole face turned red when she figured out who the person was. Kankuro did too.

Naruto being the oblivious boy he is just looked confused. "I don't get it. Who is it?"

Temari whacked him over the head for his stupidity. "It's Gaara! He's the only other person in Suna that Lee knows!" yelled Temari.

Naruto stopped for a few seconds to process the new information before something finally clicked in his brain and he realized what they meant. Naruto's face went beet red.

Lee shifted uncomfortably. "Yea. Do you two know where he is?"

Temari nodded. "He's in the desert somewhere. We'll bring you to him." Said Temari and Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Replied Lee and Naruto at the same time.

Temari smiled. "Okay! Lets go!"

Lee smiled too. And repeated what she just said in a louder voice. All three of the others winced at the sheer loudness of the words.

And then they left.

By night fall Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, and Lee were in the middle of the desert. The sun had gone down and it made the trek through the sand a lot less harsh.

"We're here." said Temari as she stopped in front a huge crater.

"We can't go any further because Gaara will get mad if he knew that we knew where this place was but Lee needs to go down there. But whatever you do, do _not _tell Gaara how you really found this place. You got that?" said Kankuro as he looked down the slope to see Gaara sitting in the middle.

"Alright." Said Lee as he jumped down and slide down the slope.

When he reached the bottom of the slope he looked back up to see if the others were still there. He didn't see them. _They must be hiding. _Thought Lee as he turned his attention back to Gaara, who still didn't notice that Lee was there.

"Um…Ga-Ga-Gaara?" asked Lee. Said boy turned around from where he was sitting and looked at Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" asked Gaara in his emotionless voice.

"Uh…Um…I was searching for you." Said Lee.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Lee was surprised. "B-B-Because…" said Lee. He couldn't think of what to say. _Why am I still stuttering?! In fact why am I stuttering at all?! _Thought Lee as he looked nervously at Gaara who was just staring at him.

"That's not a reason." Stated Gaara.

Wishing to change the subject Lee looked around Gaara as if he were looking for something. When he found it he blushed again.

"What are you doing?" asked an annoyed Gaara.

"I was looking for something." Replied Lee.

"What?"

"That." Said Lee as he pointed to the Love Bug that had flown from behind Gaara and was now hovering right next to him.

Gaara blinked then looked at what Lee was pointing to. "Yea. What about it?"

Lee blushed a deep shade of red and then pointed at the Love Bug that was hovering above Lee's head.

Gaara blushed too when he figured out what Lee meant.

The two Love Bugs flew up to each other and started to spin around Gaara and Lee really fast.

"You…and…me?" asked Lee as he stared mesmerized at Gaara.

"I think so. I need to ask you something." Replied Gaara.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes I do. I like all my friends. They and Gai-sensei are all I have."

Gaara sighed. "Not like that. I mean do you _like _me?"

"Oh!" said Lee as he figured out what Gaara was talking about. "…I…I don't know."

Gaara's emotionless mask almost fell when he heard this. "Oh." He whispered.

"Do you like me?" asked Lee.

Gaara looked down so he wasn't looking at Lee, but at the ground. "Yes." He whispered in a soft voice.

Lee was surprised. "You-you-you do?!" he yelled.

Gaara looked up, alarm on his face, the first real emotion he showed in a long time. "Don't yell that out loud! Please!" he begged.

Once again, Lee was surprised. "You…I…Okay. I'll quiet down…" said Lee as he stared shocked at Gaara by the show of emotions.

Gaara looked down again. "Thank you."

Lee smiled. "Your welcome."

They had a comfortable silence for about five seconds before Lee broke it. "I thought about it."

Gaara looked up. "Thought about what?" said Gaara.

"About your question. If I liked you." Replied Lee.

Gaara nodded. "And what is your answer?" he asked as he looked up at Lee.

"Yeah. I think I do." Said Lee.

Gaara's mask fell completely. His eyes sparkled like a child's and his face clearly showed that he was happy. He was smiling broadly. "Really?!" said an extremely happy Gaara as he looked up at Lee.

Lee smiled warmly. "Yep!"

Gaara only got happier. "YAY!" and he an up to Lee and hugged him tight and rubbed his head into Lee's chest.

Lee was surprised by this and a little winded by the sudden hug but he hugged back as soon as his shock was over.

The three shinobi that were on the top of the ledge couldn't help themselves. They ran from the top of the slope and ran to the couple at the bottom of the crater.

Temari gasped in joy when she saw her little brother. He was happy. He had never been happy before.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" asked Temari.

Gaara brought his face from Lee's chest and looked at his sister as if it was the first time he had seen her. Then he was happy again and let go of Lee and ran to his sister and hugged her too while yelling "Tema-onee-chan!"

Temari was shocked beyond belief. "Ga-Gaara?"

Gaara stopped hugging her and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Yes onee-chan?"

Temari blinked in surprise. Then she smiled. "Nothing Otouto."

Gaara smiled back then turned to Kankuro. He did he same thing he did to Temari except this time he yelled "Kanku-onii-san!"

Kankuro was just as shocked as Temari. "Hey Otouto."

Gaara stopped hugging Kankuro and looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked surprised at first then he was happy. "Hello Gaara-kun."

Gaara smiled at Naruto and then ran back Lee who was watching Gaara. "Lee-kun!"

Gaara ran up to Lee. "Lee-kun! There's something we're suppose to do, I think."

Lee looked down at Gaara. "What is it?"

"…" Gaara started.

"Your suppose to kiss. That's why the bugs are circling you. When you kiss they'll fly away. And they'll also do something else." Finished Naruto when he saw that Gaara wasn't going to finish his statement.

"Okay!" said Gaara as he silently thanked Naruto for helping. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

Lee leaned down while Gaara got on his tippy toes and they kissed. The Love Bugs that were flying around them flew up and around them. While they did it streams of sand followed them. It was really pretty. The steams stopped at the top of Lees head and then the bugs flew straight up and flew away. When they left the streams of sand fell from the sky and it sparkled brightly. It fell on everyone but mainly on Lee and Gaara who were still kissing.

They pulled apart when the sand rain stopped.

They smiled at each other and then at everyone else. "Thank you Naruto." Said Lee.

Naruto smiled. "Your welcome, Bushy Brows."

And as if on queue Love Bug #4 flew right past the group. "I'll see you all later alright!" said Naruto as he started off after the bug.

They all said their goodbyes and Naruto left. He ran after the Love Bug that hadn't stopped anywhere near him which indicated that it wasn't for him. He was off once again, this time in search of Couple #4.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! ALL OF YOU ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME!! I just want to thank all of you! I have at least 11 or 12 reviewers! Thank you so much!! The new reviewers are** Saiyura , freexflyer , nekosoulreaper , rry , **and** hippegal**! Thank you for reviewing! And special thanks to **Serenityofthematrix** for reviewing all of my chapters! Thank you all!**

**Now I need you to vote again for the fourth couple. This couple can be either yaoi or non-yaoi! (I'd prefer yaoi but don't let that get in the way) Vote for the next couple but remember that you can't use any person who is already in a relationship (so no Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, or Lee) and you can't use Sasuke or Naruto because they're going to be the last couple in the series. **

**So vote! And R&R! **


	5. The Fourth Couple

Love Bug Festival

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_They smiled at each other and then at everyone else. "Thank you Naruto." Said Lee._

_Naruto smiled. "Your welcome, Bushy Brows."_

_And as if on queue Love Bug #4 flew right past the group. "I'll see you all later alright!" said Naruto as he started off after the bug._

_They all said their goodbyes and Naruto left. He ran after the Love Bug that hadn't stopped anywhere near him which indicated that it wasn't for him. He was off once again, this time in search of Couple #4._

Naruto set off after the Love Bug as it flew threw the desert and back towards the Sand Village. This bug was about in the middle of speed. It wasn't as fast as Lee's bug but it was faster than Hinata's.

Naruto was running along side the bug trying to keep up. _I wonder who this one is for._ Thought Naruto as he picked up his pace because apparently the bug thought they were going to slow.

At around midnight Naruto reached the Sand Village. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Lee hadn't gotten back yet. Naruto stopped following the bug when he reached the village entrance. He was too tired to run anymore.

Naruto sat down on the sand and lay down. He expected for the Love Bug to leave him and continue on to find it's partner. He was surprised to find out that the bug didn't leave and had landed on his arm.

He realized that the bug was going to wait for him so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About an hour later he woke up to find someone was poking him with a stick. Naruto grumbled to himself and then sat up to look at whoever it was that was poking him. It was Lee.

"Lee? What do you want?" asked a half-asleep Naruto.

"We need to go back to the Leaf Village! I see you have a bug with you so it is either for you or someone else! We need to go and give it to whoever it belongs to!" said Lee as he tried to keep himself from yelling to loudly due to the fact that it was one o' clock in the morning.

"Yea! Come on! Lets go!" said a voice that Naruto realized could never belong to Lee. He looked around Lee to see the Sand Siblings staring back at him.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Okay, I understand why Lee is coming with me, because he doesn't live here, but I don't understand why you three are coming. Explain." Said a confused Naruto.

"We're coming for three reasons. One, we want to. Two, we need to be in Konoha to go to the Festival since the actual event is being held in the Leaf Village. And Three, we were suppose to come over there anyway." Explained Temari, very matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well why couldn't you guys have waited 'till morning?!" said Naruto.

"Because we need as much time as possible to find a partner for everybody!" said an overly-enthusiastic Gaara.

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He got up and made sure the bug was still there, which it was, and then turned to the group. "How are we suppose to get there fast enough. I know Lee and me could run there and make it there before dawn but you three can't, especially Gaara with that gourd on his back." Said Naruto.

Gaara pouted childishly at this but then brightened up. "I know! I'll just teleport us there!"

Naruto was shocked. "How can you teleport?! And how are you suppose to take all of us?!"

Gaara smiled. "Easy! Like this!" And then a huge ball of sand appeared out of nowhere around the group and then it disappeared with the group inside it.

A few seconds later the sand ball appeared at the front gate of the Leaf Village. The guards were, once again, asleep so they didn't notice it.

"We're here!" said Gaara as he destroyed the sand ball.

"Whoa! You're gonna have to teach me how to do that!" said an awe-struck Naruto.

Gaara grinned. "No can do! Unless you know how to control sand?"

Naruto pouted. "Aw man!"

"Okay. Now that we're here we need to tell the Hokage." Said Kankuro.

"It's one o' clock in the morning! She's still asleep!" fumed Naruto, who was still mad at them for waking him up.

"Well I'll go wake her up!" said Kankuro as he set off in the direction of Hokage Tower.

"He's a dead man." Said Naruto as he shook his head sadly.

Temari and Gaara looked puzzled. "How?" they both asked at the same time.

"Because Hokage-sama doesn't like to be woken up." Said Lee.

"Yeah. Baa-chan normally punches the lights out of the people who wake her up. That's why she's never in her office until at least noon. Unless its an emergency." Added Naruto.

Temari and Gaara mouthed an 'Oh' and then turned they're attention to Hokage Tower.

As if on queue, there was a loud yell and a body flew out of the now broken window and flew away until it couldn't be seen.

Temari looked scared for her brother. Gaara was laughing. Lee was looking at the broken window. Naruto was also laughing.

"See? I told ya!" said Naruto through laughs.

Temari hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for!" said Naruto as he stopped laughing and rubbed the lump on his head.

"My brother could've been killed! Why didn't you tell him he shouldn't try to wake her up!?" fumed Temari as she glared at Naruto and then at Gaara, who stopped laughing as soon as she faced him, then back at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Because he left before I could tell him." Said Naruto nonchalantly.

Temari glared harder. "I'll go get him." She said as she took out her three-mooned fan and jumped on it. She then glided away in the direction of where Kankuro flew off to.

As soon as the two demon boys were sure she was gone they started laughing again.

About five minutes later, after they were done laughing, Naruto took the bug from his arm and held it out on his finger. The bug flew off his finger and then took off in the direction of the town square in a slow pace as if it knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up if they went any faster.

"This isn't going to work. Gaara, do you think you could run faster if you took that gourd off?" asked Naruto as he stopped following the bug and turned his attention to Lee and Gaara.

Gaara nodded. "Yea. I ran around the desert before when I took the gourd off. I can be fast too."

"Good. Can you take it off?" asked Naruto.

"Yea but where will I put it?"

"You can put it in my house." Offered Lee.

"Okay!" said Gaara as he took off the gourd and gave it to Lee. Meanwhile Lee had taken off his weights.

"They'll slow me down." Explained Lee when he saw Naruto staring at him confused. Naruto mouthed 'Oh'.

Lee took the gourd from Gaara and nearly dropped it as soon as Gaara let go. "What the hell?! Why is this thing so heavy?! And how can you carry it all the time like it's as light as paper?!" said Lee as he tried to pick it up again.

Gaara laughed at Lee. "You're weak Lee! This thing isn't heavy!" said Gaara as he smiled at Lee to show he was kidding.

Naruto waked over to them and tried to pick up the gourd. He couldn't either. "Yes it is!" said Naruto as he tried for the fifth time to pick the gourd up, and failed miserably.

"How about I carry it to Lee's house and Lee comes with me to show me where his house is. And then we meet up with you later?" said Gaara as he laughed some more at the fact that he was the only one who could pick the gourd up.

"Okay. But hurry up and get back!" said Naruto as Lee put his weights back on and Gaara put the gourd back on with no problem at all.

When the couple left Naruto turned his attention back to the Love Bug. It was hovering over a flower.

Naruto ran up to the bug. It stopped hovering over the flower and flew off into the direction it was originally going.

Naruto chased after the bug as it keep on changing speeds and it keep going from flying through streets to flying through windows and houses to flying on roof tops. If there had been any people out there then the probably would have gotten run over by Naruto as he sped through the town's shopping district which lead to the residential district.

By the time Naruto and the Love Bug had gotten there it was about 1:30 AM. Naruto was still tired because he only had gotten one hour of sleep but he managed to stay awake.

When the bug and Naruto entered the district the bug took a sharp turn to the right, which led down a street. At the next intersection it went left. Then it went forward. Then right again. The forward again. The left again. And then it reached the edge of the residential district.

Naruto had never been this far into the village so it was an unfamiliar part of town. The bug had slowed down when it sensed that Naruto had slowed down but it still went fast enough so that if Naruto didn't hurry up he would be left behind.

Naruto followed the bug as it went deeper into the unfamiliar territory. This territory just happened to be more forest. Naruto leapt from tree to tree stopped here and there when he thought he heard a strange noise.

After about ten minutes of going through the forests the bug stopped. Naruto looked at what was in front of the Love Bug and saw a small clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees and there was a small hill on one side of the clearing.

And laying on the hill was Iruka.

Naruto stared at his former teacher as said man lay and looked at the stars. He would have looked a lot like Shikamaru while doing that if it wasn't for the fact that he was watching stars instead of clouds.

Apparently Iruka didn't notice that Naruto was there because when Naruto stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind Iruka didn't even move.

The Love Bug flew up to the brown haired man and hovered right above his face. This caused Iruka to stare at it, then left up his finger. The Love Bug landed on his finger. "Hello there, little one. Are you mine?" said Iruka as he continued to look at the Love Bug that was crawling on his finger.

"Yes. That one is for you." Said Naruto as he stepped forward to Iruka. Iruka was startled by Naruto's sudden appearance but then calmed down.

"How do you know that?" asked Iruka.

"Because I can tell." Replied Naruto.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just can."

Iruka smiled at the bug and then at Naruto. "Okay. What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I came here to bring the bug to you. For some reason I'm doing that with everyone."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is everyone?"

"I can't tell you. They all told me not to tell anyone."

Iruka smiled. "Then I'm proud of you for keeping your promise."

Naruto grinned. "Yep! I keep all my promises! 'Cause that's my nindo, my ninja way!" said Naruto. He was smiling broadly until he remembered. "At least, I keep most of them." He whispered as he held his head down.

Iruka's smile turned into a frown. "Its alright Naruto. It wasn't your fault."

Naruto was still looking down at the ground. "Yes it was. I broke my promise to Sakura. It was the most important promise I ever made to anyone. And I broke it. I didn't bring Sasuke back." Said Naruto as his voice turned into a whisper at the last part.

Iruka looked at Naruto with eyes full of worry and concern. After a few seconds of Naruto moping Iruka decided to brighten the mood. "Hey Naruto! Come one! We have to go find my partner!"

Naruto's head shot up and he turned to Iruka grinning happily. "Yeah! You're right! Lets go!" said Naruto, his bad mood completely forgotten.

Right before they were about to leave Naruto heard someone calling his name. He looked around in the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw Lee and Gaara running up to him.

"Hey! We're back!" said Lee as he grinned at Naruto.

"Good. Now you can help me with Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto.

Lee gasped. He was embarrassed that he didn't even notice that Iruka was standing right next to Naruto. Gaara was equally surprised for the same reason.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Hi Iruka-san!" said Gaara.

Iruka was happy at they're greetings but was surprised at how happy Gaara was even though he didn't show it. "Hello boys!"

They smiled at him and then turned they're attention to the sky. Someone was calling they're names from up there.

Temari and Kankuro jumped off of Temari's fan and landed on the ground right next to Gaara with a soft thud. Kankuro had a huge lump on the side of his head.

"You could have told me not to wake her up." Said Kankuro as he rubbed the still sore lump on the side of his head while glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…You left before I could tell you. Sorry about that."

Kankuro glared and then turned his attention to Iruka. Temari did the same. "Hello…"

"Iruka. My name is Umino Iruka." Said Iruka.

"Oh. Okay. Hello Iruka-san." Said both Temari and Kankuro.

"Can we go now?" asked a very impatient Naruto.

"Yes." Replied the rest of the group.

Naruto smiled. "Good. Now Iruka-sensei! You need to hold out your hand so the bug will fly away. We have to run after it. Okay?"

"Yes Naruto!" said the group.

"Ready? Set? Go!" said Naruto as Iruka released the bug and it went flying in the direction of the residential district again. The group followed closely.

It was about 3:00 AM when the shinobi reached the residential district. Some of the people were coming out of they're houses and were greeting each other. Those people were blow away by a group of six ninja chasing after a bug.

The bug back tracked its flight pattern until it reached the shopping district. There were people here too. The people were opening up shops and restocking things. They were blow away by the same things. Six ninja chasing a bug.

Soon the bug entered town square again. It was still empty. The bug turned through town square and into another forest. The ninja followed.

The jumped through the trees, avoiding branches and other forest hazards (except Naruto who ran into a branch a couple of times; he got laughed at by Gaara) while still trying to kept the bug insight.

Finally the group came upon a field. The field was only slightly bigger than the one Iruka was laying in earlier. And just like before, someone was laying in it.

Kakashi.

Kakashi was laying on his back staring up at the moon. He had tears streaming down his face. And he was whispering to himself.

"I wonder why he's crying?" whispered Temari as she stared sadly at Kakashi.

"I don't know but I do know that it's Iruka-sensei's job to figure it out." Whispered Naruto in reply as he started to shove Iruka in the direction of Kakashi.

Iruka looked surprised. "How is it my job?"

"Because Kakashi has a bug too. See?" whispered Gaara as he pointed at the bug that was hovering by Kakashi.

Iruka blushed. "Kakashi…is…my…partner?" half-whispered half-asked a flustered Iruka.

The group nodded and then pushed Iruka out into the field. Kakashi didn't even notice him.

Iruka walked up to Kakashi and sat down next to him.

Kakashi, who finally noticed Iruka was there, looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Hi Iruka."

Iruka smiled sadly too. For some reason he didn't like to see Kakashi sad. "Hello Kakashi. Why are you crying?"

Kakashi's smile went away. "I'm remembering some things. My old team was destroyed today. This was the day Obito died. I still remember it. He gave me my Sharingan as a parting gift. Every night, on this day, since he died I'd come out here and I'd watch the moon. I don't know why but I always do that. It reminds me of the good times we had I guess. I'd remember him and my old teacher, Minato. And I'd remember Rin. Minato and Obito are dead and I don't know what condition Rin is in because I don't know where she is. So I'm alone." Said Kakashi as he started to cry harder.

Iruka saw this and looked at Kakashi with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Iruka nodded. "I know."

"Then why did you say you were sorry?"

"Because…I hoped it would have cheered you up."

Kakashi was surprised. "Why do you want me to be happy?"

Iruka looked down. "Because I don't like to see you sad." He whispered.

Kakashi was even more surprised. He was about to ask why but he closed his mouth. He didn't want to interrogate him.

"Thanks. You did make me happy." Said Kakashi.

Iruka looked up and at Kakashi. "I did?"

"Yeah." Kakashi smiled.

Iruka smiled too.

The two bugs were flying in circles around Kakashi and Iruka. They were going really fast this time.

Iruka leaned on Kakashi. He had just sat up a few seconds ago. And he was caught off guard. He was startled at first by it but then he slowly rapped his arms around Iruka. He put lightly put his head down on top of Iruka's. Iruka didn't move so Kakashi took it as sign that it didn't bother him.

"I love you Kakashi." Whispered Iruka as he leaned closer to Kakashi and closed his eyes.

Kakashi was surprised at this too but he couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Iruka."

They ended up falling asleep like that.

Meanwhile The bugs had started to go further into the air and this time there were sparkles following them. The sparkles looked like stars and they stayed in place instead of falling to the ground. When the bugs got about 1 foot over Kakashi's head they started to glow a light shade of sliver. They glowed so bright that it looked like there was a mini moon over the two.

And then they flew up into the sky and flew away.

In the trees the five genin looked at the sleeping jonin in awe.

"Wow. That's so pretty." Said Temari as she stared at them.

The boys nodded in agreement.

Then the stars floated into the air. They floated up and up until they became apart of the sky.

And the two jonin where still sleeping.

Just then another bug flew past the group. "I'm going after this one too. You guys want to come?" asked Naruto.

Kankuro yawned. "Nope. I'm tired. Later guys!" said Kankuro as he walked off.

Gaara yawned too. "Me too. Lee, come with me." Said Gaara.

Lee nodded. "Okay." And the two walked off.

"I need to go and watch my little brother. I'll see you later Naruto, alright?" said Temari.

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

Temari smiled. "Good night/morning Naruto." And then she walked off in the direction Lee and Gaara went.

"Looks like I'm going with this one alone." Thought Naruto out loud as he turned from his two sleeping senseis and went after the Love Bug in search of Couple #5.

**A/N: YAY! I'm already on chapter 5! This is awesome! And so are my reviewers! I got five reviews on just one chapter! That's another record. Anyway, we have a new reviewer! **MacLee **! Thank you for reviewing! And thanks to **Serenityofthematrix **again! She is reviewing all my chapters! And thanks to **CoCoBookmark **who reviewed most of them! She(or he. I don't know your gender either but I'm guessing you're a girl too)** **is missing a review for one** **chapter!**

**And now its time for votes again! This is once again a yaoi or non-yaoi vote! It has the same rules as last chapter except this time Kakashi or Iruka can't** **in it either. **

**Vote please! And R&R!**

**P.S. : To **freexflyer **: I'm sorry but I don't write yuri. So no SakuIno. **


	6. The Fifth Couple

Love Bug Festival

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And straight couples too but I love yaoi so most are yaoi couples.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I broke my promise of updating everyday! Sorry! I blame school and my crappy computer that deleted my almost complete story chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_I need to go and watch my little brother. I'll see you later Naruto, alright?" said Temari._

_Naruto nodded. "Alright."_

_Temari smiled. "Good night/morning Naruto." And then she walked off in the direction Lee and Gaara went._

"_Looks like I'm going with this one alone." Thought Naruto out loud as he turned from his two sleeping senseis and went after the Love Bug in search of Couple #5._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This Love Bug was no different then any of the others. It had the ability to move very quickly and without a sound. Naruto had trouble following it through the dense part of the forest because he couldn't see very well through that type of forest and he couldn't hear the bug flying through the air.

The only reason he even kept up with the bug is because it was really clumsy.

The bug always stopped at least twice every minute because it ran into a tree branch or something.

Naruto easily stayed up with the bug as they burst through the trees and into the meadow that was in the middle of the forest.

_Where is this thing going?_ thought Naruto as he followed the clumsy bug across the meadow.

The bug was flying through the meadow and towards the town. It's speed had picked up now since there was nothing for it to run into yet.

The Love Bug flew through the town, going up above the buildings yet still managing to hit almost everything in sight. Naruto followed and sighed to himself. He felt sorry for it, the poor thing.

The bug flew all the way through the residential district of Konoha and into the way more crowded business district. And sadly, it had decided to fly right through the crowd of people.

Several people were groaning in annoyance as they felt the little bug flying and crashing into them and some of them even tried to squash it but it somehow managed to stay safe. Naruto was relieved at this, seeing as it wouldn't be very fair to the person that the bug belonged to if it got crushed by some random person.

After a few more minutes of flying, colliding, and then flying again, the bug came to a shaky stop as it hit the wall of a small building but didn't fly on. Naruto stopped at the place and looked it over. It was a restaurant that he was unfamiliar with. Naruto looked at the bug. "Is this it?" he asked, very much aware that he wasn't going to get a verbal answer in return. The bug gave it's reply as it flew into the wooden restaurant building.

Naruto followed the bug into the restaurant and saw Choji sitting on one of the stools in front of a bar, eating a barbequed steak, with his back turned to him.

The Love Bug flew up to Choji and landed next to his steak. Choji looked away from his food at the bug and then smiled. "Hey little guy," he said to the bug. It flew up and circled around Choji's head. Choji laughed lightly at it.

"Hey Choji!" Naruto exclaimed. Choji stopped watching the bug flying around him and turned his attention towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji yelled in reply. He patted the stool next to him. Naruto walked over to the stool and sat on it as Choji moved his hand.

"So, what cha doing here?" Choji asked after taking another bite of his steak. Naruto pointed at the bug that was still zooming around Choji.

"I was following that. It's for you." Naruto explained. Choji looked back up at the bug.

"For me?" Choji asked in wonder while pointing at himself. Naruto nodded. Choji smiled to himself.

"Well, I guess I'm suppose to go and find its partner, right?" Choji asked as he started to stand up.

Naruto nodded again and then jumped up. "Yep! You ready to go Choji?" he asked excitedly.

Choji chuckled at Naruto's hyperness but nodded as he paid the owner for the meal and then followed Naruto and the Love Bug out of the restaurant.

The bug flew around in a circle in anticipation. Naruto was being hyper again and Choji just watched in amusement.

Suddenly, the bug flew off back in to the business district, still clumsy as ever and running into random buildings and people along the way. Naruto and Choji ran off after it, avoiding all the objects that the bug managed to run into.

The bug somehow managed to fly through the bustling crowd of people and not get squished (even though it came close to it several times) and it finally reached the edge of the business district. It stopped and waited at the edge for Naruto and Choji to come up because it had left them behind when it went straight through the massive crowd.

"Ah…Excuse me…S-Sorry ma'am…Uh…Choji! Help!" Naruto said as he struggled through the crowd. He accidently ran into a lady while trying to catch up with Choji and the lady got mad. Naruto was currently getting beaten with a purse.

Choji reached back into the crowd and grabbed Naruto's arm. He pulled as hard as he could and managed to drag Naruto away from the pissed off lady and to the edge where the Love Bug was still waiting.

Naruto hobbled after Choji as the big boned shinobi dragged him along. He was grateful to his friend for helping him, he surely would have never gotten away from the lady without his help.

"Thanks Choji…" Naruto breathed. He stopped in front of a grinning Choji with a Love Bug zipping around his head.

"Your welcome Naruto." Choji said and then turned to the bug, "We're ready, little guy. Lead the way!" The bug was happy to comply. It flew in the direction of the residential district again, still running into random buildings. There were less people here so it didn't hit anybody.

The bug flew straight threw the residential district. It zoomed through the houses and apartments, occasionally hitting them, but still getting a good ways away from the shinobi that were supposed to be following it. Naruto and Choji were starting to lose it as it started to weave through the district, even though it was still being clumsy.

After a few more twists and turns on the Love Bug's part and lost-sightings on Naruto and Choji's part, the bug finally stopped its racing speed and stopped in front of a tall building. It looked somewhat like an apartment.

"Shikamaru lives here," Choji said, immediately recognizing the building. If Naruto had been paying attention to Choji, he would have seen Choji blushing a little.

"Eh? Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and looked at Choji, who had willed his blush away. Choji nodded at Naruto and looked back to the direction of the Love Bug.

"Lead the way, little guy," Choji repeated and the Love Bug flew towards the stairs. Choji followed after it, and Naruto followed Choji.

The Love Bug flew almost painfully slow up the stairs. Naruto was ranting in his mind about that, and not even noticing Choji, who was being nervous. He knew where they were going; he'd come up here many times before.

"Choji, can't you make it go any faster? Its slowness is killing me!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. So suddenly, that Choji jumped. "Whoa, Choji, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Naruto apologized.

"N-No Naruto, you didn't scare me," Choji responded.

"Then why'd you jump?" Naruto asked, and Choji stiffened.

"N-No reason," Choji replied. Naruto didn't believe him but he decided to let it slide.

"Well can you?" Naruto asked, talking about his earlier question.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I think," Choji said and then looked at the Love Bug that was flying no more than a foot away from him. "Can you go a little faster please, little guy?" Choji asked.

The Love Bug went slightly faster as a response. "Faster, please," Choji said after earning a 'more' look from Naruto. The Love Bug went faster, about as fast as it did when it was flying the streets.

Choji and Naruto had to speed-climb the steps to catch up with it. Lucky for them, though, their destination was only a floor away. But of course, they didn't know that.

They zipped up the steps and ended up collapsing on the roof of the apartment, not noticing that there weren't any more steps to step on.

"Oof!" huffed Choji as he hit the ground first, followed by a much less tired Naruto that only fell because he tried over Choji.

"Gah!" yelped Naruto as he landed halfway on Choji and halfway on the ground. Another 'oof' sound was heard and then a 'whoosh' as the rest of his breath was knocked out of Choji.

"Quit making such a racket," snapped Shikamaru from his spot on the bench. His voice quieted, as if he were talking to himself. "And it was so peaceful here before."

"S-Sorry Shika," Choji apologized while Naruto got off of him.

"Choji? Let me guess who's with you. Naruto?" Shikamaru said. He wasn't visible from around the bench.

"Yeah," said Naruto sheepishly. "Sorry."

Shikamaru sighed loudly. He sat up from the bench and turned towards the intruders. "Yeah, whatever. What do you guys want?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji started to fidget. "Um…we're following the Love Bug. It's mine," Choji started. He blushed deeply. "Um…Do you have one?"

Shikamaru pointed up and snapped his fingers. A little Love Bug appeared from the bench, next to Shikamaru. "Yep."

The two Love Bugs flew towards each other. But met right above the bench where Shikamaru had been sitting. They flew around each other for a bit before settling on top of the bench's hood.

Shikamaru looked at them and smiled softly. "Come here Choji," he ordered. Choji's face stayed red as he walked nervously over to Shikamaru. Naruto stood by the staircase for a second before he decided to sit down.

Shikamaru sat back down on the bench, in his spot. As Choji approached him, he patted the spot next to him. "Sit," he said. Choji took a seat where Shikamaru said to.

"So you're the one I love then, huh?" Shikamaru said casually. Choji continued to fidget but nodded.

"I-I guess," he said.

"Well I'm happy it's you and not some troublesome girl," Shikamaru said.

Choji grinned. "You knew about Temari and Ino liking you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ino tries to hide it by going after Sasuke all the time and Temari does the same thing except her way of hiding is making me her rival. What a drag," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh," was all Choji said. Shikamaru leaned back on the bench until he was flat on his back.

"Lay next to me, Choji," he said and Choji complied. He leaned back until he was flat on his back as well and looked over to Shikamaru.

"So what are we now?" Choji asked. "If you love me and I…" Choji trailed. "I love you too."

Shikamaru looked at his best friend and grinned. "Then we're lovers," he said and pecked Choji on the cheek.

The Love Bugs had gotten up from the bench hood as soon as Choji had lay down. They had been circling the two ever since, and leaving behind a trial of light, white puff balls that floated down to the ground—and somehow through the bench—and were hitting Choji and Shikamaru lightly.

Shikamaru scooted closer to Choji and kissed him gently on the lips. Choji gingerly kissed back. The Love Bugs stopped circling and flew to the middle of their circle. Then they flew straight up and away.

Shikamaru pulled away and wrapped his arms around Choji. "Stay and watch the clouds with me," he said, more of a request than an order this time.

Choji scooted closer to Shikamaru and said, "Yeah."

Naruto grinned from his spot on the staircase. He was getting used to this boy/boy love thing, and he was seeing several of these couples so he wasn't bothered by watching his two friends sitting in each others arms at all. He was happy for them actually.

He yawned as his lack of sleep tried to stop him again, and he was about to hit the ground and sleep like the dead, when he saw a little flash of red and black. He noticed this as another Love Bug, and since it clearly left him behind, it definitely wasn't for him.

Naruto growled to himself, but he was curious, so he fought the sleepiness and tried to track the bug. Going off in search for Couple #5.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: I'm ashamed of myself. I promised to update everyday and it'd been months since I last updated. I'm so very sorry and to make it up to you guys I was going to update twice with the next couple SaiSaku but then I realized that I didn't know enough about Sai to write a fic about him. Can someone tell me about him so I can write the next chapter?**

**And extremely special thanks to **WinterMission **for being my 45****th**** reviewer. If she didn't review, I would have forgotten about this story and probably never updated again. Thank you so much!**

**And thanks to **lilgurlanima, Atunor, Sandshinobi00, Serenityofthematrix, Saiyura, Wilfred Humbug, NinjaoftheDarkness, Miss Anonymiss, freexflyer, rry, KickAssKunoichi, CocoBookmark, **and** uchiha-senna, **for reviewing at all! Special thanks to **Serenityofthematrix **and** CocoBookmark **for reviewing all the chapters! **KickAssKunoichi **almost reviewed them all too but she's missing one. New reviewers are **Atunor, uchiha-senna, WinterMission, and lilgurlanima! **I hope I didn't forget anyone.**

**OMG! 13 reviewers on one chapter! You guys are so awesome! **

**And new question! Should I include the Akatsuki too? 'Cause **rry **wanted Itachi x Kisame. **

**Anyway, Please R&R!**


End file.
